


Alone time with daddy

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Alone time with daddy, part 1"While mom's away, I can have you whenever I want, daddy. Right now, I want to sneak off to take care of you..."While her mom is away, she takes her daddy to an event as her date. She gets him excited, so they sneak off to a classroom where she gives him a quick blowjob, and ends with a facial, and her wanting to show him off to her friends.Tags: [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Daddy/daughter] [Cheating] [Secret lovers] [Sneaky] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facial] [L-bomb]
Kudos: 3





	1. "While mom's away, I can have you whenever I want, daddy. Right now, I want to sneak off to take care of you..."

[F4M] Alone time with daddy, part 1: "While mom's away, I can have you whenever I want, daddy. Right now, I want to sneak off to take care of you..." [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Daddy/daughter] [Cheating] [Secret lovers] [Sneaky] [Blowjob] [Sucking your cock] [Deepthroat] [Facial] [L-bomb]

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---

Summary: While her mom is away, she takes her daddy to an event as her date. She gets him excited, so they sneak off to a classroom where she gives him a quick blowjob, and ends with a facial, and her wanting to show him off to her friends.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: talking in background]

Hi daddy! I missed you while you were away. Thanks for escorting me to the event. After that stupid boy broke up with me I knew you’d be here by my side. I really wanted you here most of all. 

Do you like my new dress? 

Don’t say that...It’s not that revealing. The straps covering my chest are thin, but I have small boobs so it’s okay. Plus, don’t you like them?

Oh, don’t blush. I’ve seen you glancing at me when I wear my crop tops, and I’m doing my stretches. I know you can’t help it. You’ve always made me feel so good about my body. 

I used to be so self-conscious about them, but you always say how nice they look. 

I knew it! You can’t lie to me. Ever since we started…you know, when mom is away, we’ve been so close.

Come on, let’s go talk to some of my friends! 

[Break, talking fades briefly]

Wow, there’s so many people here. I’m glad we got to talk to everyone. They’re so jealous.

Why are they jealous? Well, they’re jealous of me, because I have you, daddy.

Don’t act so surprised. Didn’t you see them staring? I know they’ve tried to seduce you when they came over last week. I peeked in, and I saw Tara and Shay in front of you, on their knees, looking up at you, mouths open, begging for it...

But you told them no. I couldn’t believe it. Boys my age would never say no to something like that, but you did. I know it’s not because of mom – it’s because of me. 

It’s because you love me, daddy. Because you only think about me. 

I’ve seen you watching me tonight. I can feel your eyes looking along the thin straps crossing to cover my chest, and my open-back dress deep cut down to almost my ass...I see you staring, daddy. I know you want to see what it’s hiding. Do you want to, daddy?

What? I always used to call you that. What changed? Don’t you like it? Is it...because we’re close? There’s nothing wrong with that. Come here.

(Whispering) I know you like it when I call you daddy.

Oh my goodness. Daddy, what’s this? Are you hard?

Daddy, don’t pull away. Oh you aaare hard...did I do this? Ooh, I can feel you getting bigger...

Don’t be embarrassed! (whispering) I know you can’t help yourself when you’re alone with me in public, daddy. I wanted this. I wanted you to get hard.

(Giggling) Don’t worry daddy, we can fix this. Here, come this way. Come on! Down the hall. Don’t worry about anyone else.

[Sfx: Door closes, talking quiets]

Here, daddy. It’ll be just like when mommy’s away. Well, she is away, except we’re in my classroom. Does that...make it hotter?

(Giggling) Should I call you sir? Or professor? (whispers) I think I’ll just call you my daddy. Just the way you like it...daddy. 

Do you want me on my knees? (movement) Like this? Do I look pretty?

Daddy...don’t look at me like that. I can tell you like it. Whenever mommy’s away, you love when I sneak into your bed, and suck your big daddy cock. Come on, we have to make this quick. Don’t deny me. You need your little girl to help you cum. Here, stop me if you want me to stop.

*Zipper sounds* (giggling) That’s what I thought! 

Oh my goodness. Daddy, you’re so big. How long has it been? Oh, daddy. I bet it’s been weeks. Don’t worry. I’ll have you cum so fast that no one will notice we were gone. (whispering) and later, I’ll empty you and take what’s left.

[Sensual kissing]

Do you want my mouth daddy?

Say it. Tell me you want your little girl’s mouth. Tell me you want your daughter to suck your cock.

(Giggling) Okay daddy. 

[Blowjob sounds for a time, and between words and phrases as you wish]

I’ll make you all better. You know I can make you cum in no time at all!

I missed this.

(After a bit, deep breaths) Hold my hair daddy. I’m going to take it all. All the way down my throat.

[You deepthroat him for a time, as long as you wish. You moan as you go, speaking when you come up for air]

Are you going to cum, daddy? Cum for your little girl!

Cum on my face daddy. I want to feel you on my skin. I don’t care what the others think, I want them to know you’re all mine. (Wet stroking sounds) Cum, cum, cum! Cum on my face! (Mouth open, ahh sounds) 

Mmmm daddy, I love your cum on my face! (Giggling) You made me all messy...there's so much! I’m just going to rub it all in, and taste it. (tasting sounds)

Okay, daddy. Let’s get back. Hurry! I want to show everyone that I’m yours. No, I’m not cleaning up. I love feeling dirty. Dirty for you. I want to make everyone jealous of me, covered in your cum.

(Talking sounds get louder again)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


	2. "I dressed up just for you, and I have presents only for you--my mouth, pussy, and ass."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the event, she has a surprise for her daddy. After showing off some wonderful lingerie for him, she offers him her mouth, her pussy, and--for the first time, her ass.
> 
> Tags: [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Good girl] [Cheating] [Secret lovers] [Lingerie] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Pussy licking] [Riding you] [Anal Virginity] [Anal creampie] [L-bombs]

[F4M] Alone time with daddy, part 2: "I dressed up just for you, and I have presents only for you--my mouth, pussy, and ass." [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Good girl] [Cheating] [Secret lovers] [Lingerie] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Pussy licking] [Riding you] [Anal Virginity] [Anal creampie] [L-bombs]

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---

Summary: After the event, she has a surprise for her daddy. After showing off some wonderful lingerie for him, she offers him her mouth, her pussy, and for the first time, her ass.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\--BEGINNING--

[Sfx: Door closes] 

Wow, do you think they noticed? Tara and Shay were soooo mad...they definitely knew. They were so jealous. I think they saw us as we were leaving too...when I had my head down in your lap...

Oh my god, daddy quick. Feel this.

What? Am I sweating on my leg? Come on. (Whispers) Daddy…I’m dripping. I’m dripping for you. I made the car seat wet from sucking your cock on the way home.

(Whispering) It’s been so long since mommy’s been away. I want to do something special. I’m gonna go change. Wait in our room. Close your eyes.

[Sfx: Door opens/closes]

Okay. Open your eyes.

Do you like it? I bought this lingerie last weekend. I told mom that I was getting it for a boy, but, well, I wasn’t lying. What do you think? I thought you’d like the teal lace, the garterbelt, and these designs match my long curly hair draping down my back...I’m going to let it down. 

Ah, there we go. I know you love my hair when it’s this long. It almost reaches my ass.

I know, I love my lingerie too. (whispers) But it’s only for you. 

(Feeling pants) I can tell you like it, daddy. It’s all for you, and I want to finish what we started. But…the lingerie wasn’t the only gift I have for you.

I want to feel you in my mouth--(voice quiets) then I want to feel you in my pussy--(quieter whispers) but for the first time, I want to feel you in my ass, daddy.

You told me mommy never lets you do anal, and I’ve been practicing. I know your cock is really big and I’m tiny, but I want to take it. (Whispers) I want to take your whole cock deep inside my ass, daddy. I’ve never done it, and I want it to be with you. It’s all yours, and only yours.

Here, let me *kiss* give you what you need. What I need. *kiss* (zipper sounds) and I need daddy’s big, hard, daddy cock. *kissing* do you want it?

(Whispering) tell me you want it. (licking sound) Say it. Say you want your daughters little, slutty mouth. 

(giggling) I love hearing it. It makes me so wet. I’m way better than mom. You said it yourself. I’ll make sure you’ll never want a mouth, pussy, or ass other than mine, daddy.

I'm just going to have a taste. (blowjob sounds for a bit) 

Daddy I can barely take it, I can’t get it all in my mouth. I need your help. Help me. I want you to---fuck my mouth daddy. I’ll be a good little girl for you. I can take it. 

Don’t be shy. You’re so cute. I know it’s because mom doesn’t let you. But I love you, and I love feeling your cock deep in my throat. Here, give me your hands. Like this. (deepthroat/light gagging sounds)

Yes, like that. Don’t be shy. That was nothing. I can take it. Force my head down as deep as you can. I’m a good girl, I promise.

Please? Please fuck my mouth daddy. Make me your good little slut. Fuck my mouth, ple--(cuts off, deepthroat, gagging starts abruptly for a time)

(gasping for air) Yes, like that! I did it daddy. Don’t stop. Make me your good girl. I love it. I love taking all of you in my throat. More daddy. More. Please...

(More gagging sounds) 

(Gasping, breathing) (Giggle) (Kissing) thank you daddy. Was I a good girl?

(blowjob sounds between sentences) Tell me I’m your good girl. Tell me I’m the best you’ve ever had. Tell me I'm your loving, little slut and the cutest daughter you could ever have. Tell me you love how good your little girl is at sucking your cock, daddy. 

(giggling) Thank you. I love you too. I love being your good little slut. But your little girl wants more. I want you inside me.

Do you want my lingerie off? No? I'll just take the panties off. I know you love my stockings whenever I wear them...and I know you love garters. I got your favourite.

Okay, there. Do you like my pussy, daddy? Fuck, I'm drenched. Oh my god, I can't believe it. Do you want to taste me? I'll come stand up on the bed, and you sit right there. I'll just gently run my fingers through your hair, and push you in...

[You moan as he tastes you, improv to your needs]

Daddy I love your mouth. But I need your cock. Please? I've waited so long. (whispers) Any time I was with another boy, I imagined they were you.

Here, I’ll climb on just for you.

Fuck, it’s...so big. Daddy. It’ll fit, I promise. I’m tiny but I can take your big cock. I’m a good little girl. Let me just--lower myself down (gasping, moaning) fuck, daddy. I--I can’t--

[Moaning, sex sounds, variants of yes daddy, fuck me, and other phrases you'd like to improv, until...]

(Relaxing breaths) Daddy. I’m ready. I’ve been good all month. I’ve waited so long. I know you’ve waited an eternity for this--(Whispers) Fuck my little ass, daddy. Fuck your daughter’s ass until you fill it with your hot load.

Here, let me lube you up with my mouth (Brief sucking sounds) Okay, let me get on the bed. I'll lie on my stomach, raise my ass into the air...mmm, massage my ass, daddy...that feels really nice. Oh, your fingers...

I’m ready, daddy. I’m ready for your cock. Tell me how much you’ve wanted your daughter's little ass. How much you’ve needed this your entire life.

I want to feel you in my ass. Please daddy, don’t make me wait any longer. Please, please, please, don't make me-ah! (Gasping, moaning) Daddy, y--you feel so big inside me. I can feel you in my a--ass! Oh my god...

(Moaning, tense breathing) Slow, daddy. Please, slow. I want to feel you enter me bit by bit. I want to feel every inch of your cock.

(Moments pass, sex sounds, moaning) I can take it, daddy. It’s---it’s all the way, deep in my ass, oh daddy this is what I’ve always wanted. F--fuck me, please, fuck me! I’m so full...

Yes, fuck my ass, daddy. Don't be gentle. I'll take it all. As hard as you want. As hard as you need! 

Just...pound me into the bed. Put your hand between my shoulders and force me down. Please, fuck me into the mattress! 

Do it, daddy. Ruin my ass! If you--if you keep fucking me like that, I might cum!

Fuck, I've never felt something this intense before! I'm--I'm gonna cum, daddy! I'm cumming! I'm--

[Your words are cut off by a breathless, intense orgasm. Say what comes naturally. When you come back from the edge, you say...]

Daddy, I can’t believe I came from you in my ass. I knew it would feel good...but it's beyond anything I thought... 

*kissing* Daddy, do you love it? Do you love your little girl’s ass? Tell me I’m a good girl. (relaxed sigh) Thank you...

I want you to cum, daddy. Cum in my ass, cum deep inside your daughter’s ass! I want you to fill my ass with your cum!

[Variants of begging phrases regarding cumming in her ass, fill me, improv to your needs]

[He cums inside you, and you let out an intense moan of relief]

Oh daddy, I feel you filling me up, your load shooting into my ass...it feels so warm, and nice...mmm daddy...(licking, tasting sounds) you taste so good, daddy. I love tasting your cum. I love you, daddy. Thank you. 

(Relaxed breaths) I loved feeling your load on my face earlier...can I have more? I want it on my face. Mmmm I loved showing everyone your cum all over me...

Tomorrow?! Daddy, I don’t want to wait...I’m just going to stay here, naked, stroking you, waiting for you to get hard so I can taste your cum one more time. Maybe I'll invite my friends over to try if I feel like sharing. 

I’m going to make sure we don’t stop until mom comes home from her trip...if you can even resist me after that, daddy.

*Giggling* You won’t.

\--END--

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


	3. "Daddy, I can't sleep and I'm horny. Mom won't hear us if we're quiet..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though mom is home, she wakes her daddy up in the middle of the night. She can't sleep, and needs to cum to relax. She's not about to let him help her without returning the favour...
> 
> Tags: [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Good girl] [Cheating] [Secret lovers] [Hold the moan] [Handjob] [Thighfuck] [Cum in hands] [Fingering] [Riding you] [You can't resist me] [Cumplay] [Cum eating]

[F4M] Alone time with daddy, part 3: "Daddy, I can't sleep and I'm horny. Mom won't hear us if we're quiet..." [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Good girl] [Cheating] [Secret lovers] [Hold the moan] [Handjob] [Thighfuck] [Cum in hands] [Fingering] [Riding you] [You can't resist me] [Cumplay] [Cum eating]

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---

Summary: Even though mom is home, she wakes her daddy up in the middle of the night. She can't sleep, and needs to cum to relax. She's not about to let him help her without returning the favour...

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\--BEGINNING--

(Note: Most dialogue is whispered here, due to the nature of the script)

[Sfx: Sheet sounds] 

(Whispering) Daddy, daddy wake up...

Shhh, quiet. Mom will hear us.

Stop? But I’m so horny. Here, I’ll just be quiet and she’ll never know. You're so hard, and I know you want my mouth. 

See? I knew it.

[You quietly suck his cock for a little while, as long as you wish, before he stops you]

Are you sure? (Whispering quieter) I thought you’d like my mouth when she’s right there. Are you changing your mind?

Look at me, Daddy. I know you can't resist me. Look into my pretty eyes and try to deny me.

(Disappointed sigh) Fine, I’ll stop. Can I at least snuggle with you? I’ll leave in the morning, I swear. I’ll say I was having trouble sleeping. Well, I am having trouble. Here, let me cuddle in beside you.

[Sfx: Sheets sounds]

(Subtle moaning) Daddy, there’s something rubbing against me. (Quiet whispers) Is that your cock?

Don’t worry. Mom won’t know. Here, put your cock between my thighs. They’re so smooth, and they’re yours to fuck. (Giggle)

Oh my god, daddy. Your cock is so warm and hard. Here, let me use my hands too. I’ll get them wet for you. 

[You lick your hands, and stroke his cock with them. This goes on for as long as you want. Improv to your needs]

Shhh, daddy, Mom’ll wake up. We have to be quiet. I want to make you cum. Right here. Right now. Don’t spoil it by waking her up. (More stroking sounds)

Cum, daddy. (With each word, sounding more desperate for it) Cum, Cum, Cum!

Shhh, oh my goodness, daddy. (Giggle) You filled my hands. Here, don’t worry. I’ll eat it all up. (Eating/licking sounds) Daddy, you taste soooo good...

Hm? Oh, I’m not done yet. I want you to touch me. It’s my turn. If I don’t cum, I won’t sleep.

Here, give me your hands. Touch my pussy. (Moaning sounds, saying things like ‘deeper, daddy,’ ‘rub my clit,’ slower or faster. When moaning becomes ‘too loud,’ say “Cover my mouth. I’m so close.”

[Sfx: Sheet rustling]

(Whispering) Oh , no--is she... (Silence for a moment) (Quiet whispering) It’s okay. Touch me daddy. Make me cum. (Muffled moaning, working your moans up until you cum)

(Relaxed) Oh my goodness. Daddy, thank you...

Goodnight daddy. W--what? What’s wrong? *Giggling* oh my goodness, you’re hard again...daddy are you going to fuck me right here? (whispering) I knew you’d want more. I came in to make you hard.

(Rustling) Don’t stop me. I’ll just climb on your cock. Look daddy. I’m dripping down my legs.

Fuck, it’s so big. (Muffled moaning) I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet. I’ll be your good girl. I’ll be your good girl, daddy just--(muffled moaning)--fuck daddy it’s all the way in. I feel so full.

Shhh daddy, now you’re being loud. Shhh, we don’t want her to wake up. Fuck my pussy, slowly.

[Suppressed moaning]

(Moaning slows) Stop? Why? I’m not being loud. She sleeps so heavily, she won’t notice...please?

But daddy, no. You don’t want to upset your little girl, do you? Don’t you want your daughter to take your big, hot, load of cum? (Quiet whispering) Isn’t it so much hotter when she’s right there?

(Sighing, disappointed) You’re going to owe me. Fine, I’ll go back to my room. (Seductive) But you’ll be back for my pussy, daddy. I know it. You can’t resist me.

\--END--

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


	4. "Daddy, you can't leave me like this. Make me cum, and then take me back to your room and finish me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making her leave when she tries to fuck him in the middle of the night, he comes to her room just as she expected. He wants to cum, and she needs his help to finish, all while mom is in the other room.
> 
> Tags: [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Cheating] [Secret lovers] [Hold the moan] [Standing sex] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Facial] [Cum all over me] [Cumplay] [Caught]

[F4M] Alone time with daddy, part 4: "Daddy, you can't leave me like this. Make me cum, and then take me back to your room and finish me." [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Cheating] [Secret lovers] [Hold the moan] [Standing sex] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Facial] [Cum all over me] [Cumplay] [Caught]

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---

Summary: After making her leave when she tries to fuck him in the middle of the night, he comes to her room just as she expected. He wants to cum, and she needs his help to finish, all while mom is in the other room.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs!

\---

\---BEGINNING---

(Note: Most dialogue is whispered here, due to the nature of the script)

Fuck, I can’t believe he made me this wet. I wish he was here to fuck me. It’s just not the same without his cock. I can make myself cum, sure, but it won’t be as good. I want him to fill me. 

[You masturbate for a time, attempting to cum]

(Heavy breathing) Fuck, I can’t get it. After having him inside me, I need--

[Sfx: Quiet knocking, door quietly opening)

Hello? (Gasp) Daddy, you came! Is everything okay?

(Giggling) Oh, I see what’s wrong. Are you here to help me? (Whispers) Are you here to fuck me?

Mom can’t hear us here. 

[Sfx: Sheet sounds] 

Do you like it when I spread for you? (Whispering) Do you like when your daughter spreads her legs to show her wet, dripping pussy? (Quieter whispering) Dripping for her daddy? Soaked, waiting for her daddy to fuck her until she can’t walk?

Oh! Daddy you’re so ready for me. Come over here. Come here and fuck your little girl. I'm so close already, edged by my daddy's cock...

[You let out a quiet, intense moan as he enters you and begins to thrust]

Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me--harder daddy. I need to cum. Make your little girl cum all over your cock! Call me your good girl. Please. 

[You work toward an orgasm, moaning from him fucking you faster and faster]

Daddy, you can't leave me like this. Make me cum, and then take me back to your room and finish me!

Oh daddy, I can't handle it. I've wanted this all night. I couldn't get it and I needed--needed your--cock! Fuck!

Oh my goodness. It's so fucking hot when she's in the next room. Daddy, I--I can't stop it--

(You let out an intense, muffled orgasm. Say what comes naturally. Coming back from the edge, breathing heavily, until you say...)

(Catching breath) Oh daddy, that was amazing. You were so much more into it. (Giggling) Did fucking me in your bed with her right there make it better? (Whispering) Did coming to your daughter's room make it hotter for you? Should we do that more often?

Don’t look so nervous. She sleeps like a stone. (Whispering) I bet I could scream for my daddy’s cock and she still wouldn’t wake up.

But you haven’t cum yet. You came all the way here; you must want it so bad. Can you cum for me?

[He picks you up, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders]

(Playful yelp) You picked me up, why--

[You let out a gasping moan as he lowers you onto his cock]

I’ve never been f--fucked standing up like th--this. Where are we going? (Whispering) Oh my god, daddy. Are you taking me back to your room? *Our* room, just like I wanted?

Why did you change your mind? (Pause) That sounds so hot. Wait, I have a better idea. (Unintelligible whispering) (Giggling) You like that? So do I. Take me in and make me yours. Finish me.

[Sfx: Door sounds] 

(Whispering) Here, let me get on my knees first. But daddy--I want you to ask for it. Tell me you want my mouth. With her, right there beside me, I want you to ask your little girl to suck your amazing cock. 

You sent me out like that, right when I was about to cum...that’s not fair. So I want you to beg. Beg to cum, daddy. Beg me to let you cum. Tell me you want your daughter’s slutty little mouth, and you want to cover your little girl in your hot, steamy load.

(Giggling) Good daddy. That’s what I want. Tell me that you’re mine. My daddy. 

That’s what I thought.

[Blowjob sounds, intermittent words, like ‘cum for me, daddy,’ ‘give me your thick, hot load,’ or ‘blow your load/let it all go’]

(Whispering) Here, let me lie down on the bed, facing you. 

[Sfx: Sheet sounds]

(Sheets moving) I'll just lean my head back for you.

(Whispering) Now, fuck your daughters slutty face until you cum. ('Ahhhh' open mouth sounds) Daddy, stop stroking and fuck my face. If you don’t shove your cock down my throat, I’ll yell for you to do it. I’ll yell until you choke me with your cock. Yes--yes!

(Deepthroat sounds, intermittent comments like ‘I can take it daddy,’ ‘I’m your good little girl’ and ‘don’t stop, or I’ll wake mom’)

(Catching breath, whispering) Cover my naked body, daddy. Paint your little girl with your load. (Quieter whispering) While she’s right there. She could wake up any second, so hurry. Shoot your sticky ropes of cum--All. Over. Me.

Yes, yes that's it!

(Gasping, moaning) Fuck, make me messy. Oh my goodness, daddy you’re still cumming...

Keep cumming daddy. Spray your hot load all over me. All over your little girl lying on your bed right beside her. Right beside mom. Cover your slutty little daughter. 

(Sounds of tasting, licking, rubbing) You covered me daddy...my legs, my stomach, my chest, my hair--and where I wanted it most (tasting sound) my face. I love being your good, messy little girl.

Let me clean your cock, daddy. Give it to me...

[You lick and taste his cock for a little while, until you say...]

I’m so sleepy now. I feel so relaxed. (Tasting sounds) I always feel so good when I’m covered in my daddy’s cum.

I’m sleeping here tonight. She won’t know. We’ll say I had trouble sleeping or was sleepwalking. (Giggling) Sleepwalking to suck my daddy’s cock.

(Light gasp) Did you hear that? (Pause) Do you think she heard us? (Quiet whispering) Well I don’t care. If she heard, then you’re all mine--forever and ever--and then I can fuck my daddy any time I want.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


	5. "I'm sorry mom left but, daddy, I'm the only one you'll ever need. I'm yours, now and forever."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mom leaves for good, she finally has daddy to herself. After using her mouth to help him forget, he proposes to her, hoping to make her his wife.
> 
> Tags: [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Good girl] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Mouthpie] [Proposal] [Wedding dress] [Missionary] [Creampie] [Impreg] [Aftercare] [L-bombs], optional [Plot twist]

[F4M] Alone time with daddy, part 5: "I'm sorry mom left but, daddy, I'm the only one you'll ever need. I'm yours, now and forever." [Incest] [Adults] [DD/lg] [Good girl] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Mouthpie] [Proposal] [Wedding dress] [Missionary] [Creampie] [Impreg] [Aftercare] [L-bombs] [Plot twist]

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---

Summary: After mom leaves for good, she finally has daddy to herself. After using her mouth to help him forget, he proposes to her, hoping to make her his wife.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\--BEGINNING--

Daddy, are you okay?

I know she left. She heard us. I’m so sorry daddy. But you weren’t happy with her, were you?

I know. I shouldn’t have been so loud. But don't you like it when I'm loud? 

Are you mad?

[Pause]

You aren’t? Promise? 

Okay. I know how much we love each other, and we talked so much about you being with me instead of her. I'll be here to make sure you're always happy. That's my job as your loving little girl, right? Doesn't your daughter make you happy? 

(Giggle) That's more like it. (Whispers) I'm yours. All yours. I'm sorry mom left but, daddy, I'm the only one you'll ever need. I'm yours, now and forever.

Here, I'll help you feel better. (Rubbing sounds) I'll make sure you forget all about her.

Is this what you want? (Zipper sounds) You're growing, daddy... (kissing) Do you want me to (kiss) help you forget?

Here. My mouth is all you need, daddy. Your cock is so hard...I think I'm right. I think you're happy that you're all mine. That your daughter is the only girl for you. The only hole for you to fuck. Let me give you my mouth. I know you love it.

[You begin sucking his cock, speaking words and sentences between sucking sounds]

Is it working, daddy? I know how to help you feel all better. All you need is to cum. Cum deep in your daughter's tight. Little. Throat.

Don't hold back daddy. Get out all your frustrations. Take them out on me. Take them out on my face. Fuck my face, daddy. I'll be your good girl.

[Deepthroat sounds for a time, improv to your needs] 

Grab my hair. Force my head down. I can take it, daddy. Just lose yourself in my throat.

[Facefucking sounds grow faster, and you moan as he does it.] 

Are you gonna cum, daddy? Cum down my throat. Fuck your daughter's throat until you cum. I'll be a good girl for you. 

[He facefucks you for a little longer, as long as you wish, until he orgasms, and you moan as he does so. After swallowing, you say...]

Oh my god, daddy. Your cum tastes so good... (Licking, tasting sounds)

Was I a good girl? Do you feel better? (Giggling) I knew you would. (whispering) I know my throat always helps you forget everything.

[pause]

Is something wrong? You look deep in thought. 

What? You're...thinking about us? What about? 

Our future?

What’s this? (gasps) Daddy--is this a ring? A promise ring?

(Shocked, excited) Marry you? Yes, yes! Daddy I will! Oh my goodness, yes! I can’t believe it. How long have you been planning this? 

I had no idea. And you were just waiting for her to leave so you could marry your little girl?

Oh, daddy. I love you so much. (kissing) Are we going to have a wedding? Just the two of us?

I have to be honest about something. I’ve been keeping something from you, daddy.

I’ll be right back.

[Sfx: Footsteps away, pause, footsteps back]

Here, daddy. I got this a little while ago. I just--I’ve been dreaming about this. I've been touching myself while I wore it.

My wedding dress. The dress I wanted to wear when I married my daddy. Do you like it?

(Giggles) Thank you. Here, let me sit on your lap. I do. I want to marry you. Marry me, daddy.

(Moaning, rubbing sounds) Do you like it when I grind on your (kiss) cock, daddy? 

(kissing between sentences) Does this make you forget her? She left. She doesn’t care about you. (Whispering) not like me. (Subtle moaning) Not like your little girl. (kissing) Not like your dirty, little slut. Dirty for only you, daddy. *My* daddy.

Do you like it when your cute little wife grinds on your cock? (whispering) Do you want my ass, daddy? Or do you want...my mouth? I'm all yours. Your little girl is all yours. Your new, cute wife, is yours to do what you want.

I know what you want. Here, let me lie down, spread my legs, and show you my pussy. Look at how wet I am. I'm not wearing any panties under my dress...

If you marry me, that means you can fuck my pussy any time you want. 

Now come here, daddy. Fuck your new wife. Fuck your daughter’s dripping pussy! Here, on your bed. *Our* bed.

(Kissing) (Whispering) I want--I want you to fuck my pussy daddy. I want you to fill your little girl with your cum. But most of all...(Quiet whispers) I want you to give me a baby. Fuck me, daddy. I want to be pregnant with my daddy's baby.

(Whispering) Now give it to me. Fuck me for the world to hear. We don’t have to hide anymore. I can be as loud as I want.

Fuck me where you made me.

[You let out a moan of release as he enters you. 

Yes! Yes daddy. I love how your cock feels. It feels perfect for me. Perfect for my pussy. 

It's like...it's like I was born for this. Born just to be your wife. Born to be the mouth, pussy, and ass you fuck night after night in the bed I was made in...

[Start working toward an orgasm]

Tell me you want this, daddy. Tell me you want to bury your seed deep inside my pussy. Don't waste a drop. Give it all to me. 

Are you going to cum, daddy? (intermittent moaning, gasping as it gets close to orgasm) Cum deep in my pussy. Give me that big, hot load of daddy cum. Fill me, fill me, fill me! 

[Your closer, now]

Oh, daddy, I'm so warm, wearing my wedding dress while you fuck me. I love you so much! I love you daddy. Cum inside me. 

[You're at the edge]

Cum with me, I'm gonna--I'm gonna cum! Please! Give it to me! Give your daughter a baby! Make your daughter the mother of your child! Yes daddy, please, fuck, I'm--

(You both orgasm, and he fills you with his load the way you wanted. As you slowly regain composure, you say...) 

Daddy, I came...we came at the same time. Ahh, I feel you filling me...

Your cum feels so nice. I feel your cock pulsing inside me. (Shuddering, relaxed breathing)

Oh my goodness, I wanted this so badly. It feels so amazing. Don't pull out, daddy. Keep your cum inside me.

Am I a good wife for you? Am I good girl?

Yes. Tell me I’m the only girl for you. The only little slut you’ll ever need. The best mouth, pussy, and ass you could ever ask for.

(Sighing) Thank you. I love hearing it.

I love you. Here, come cuddle with me. I’ll get naked for you.

[Sfx: Clothing sounds]

[Deep, restful breaths for a time]

I love feeling you embrace me. I love feeling my daddy snuggle me to sleep while his cum makes me what I've always wanted...his loving wife...the mother...of his child...

I love you, daddy. Always and forever.

\---END---

\---OPTIONAL ADDITIONAL ENDING---

(Kissing) Thank you for doing this. I always worried with guys I was with before, but...after we got married, I’ve only trusted you more. I can’t believe I found another use for my wedding dress, and, oh my god, it was really hot. (Giggling)

(Giggling) I know, it’s been risky trying this, but that’s what’s made it hot. At my firm’s event, in someone else’s office, acting like it was my classroom...oh my god, I worried so much that one of the partners would notice. (Whispering) But we totally got away with it. 

Acting like your little girl at my own work was amazing. I came, like, the hardest I ever have after you fucked my ass at home...acting like it was my first time with you. I knew you’d love that.

I do feel really bad, though. I think your sister heard us when we did it right beside her when she was sleeping... (Whispering) But knowing someone heard made me so wet. Especially when you covered me right there...and you came so much! You must have loved it.

I love being your little girl when we sneak around. If others know, they’re just jealous of our amazing sex life. It’s like, whenever I need to get off, you’re there for me, and when you need it, I’m ready. I feel like I can talk about my kinks without judgement with you. 

I love you too. 

Plus, we get to try one of yours next, right? What was it again? I get to...(whispering) call you my good boy?

(giggling) I can’t wait to reverse the roles. I’ll make sure my good boy is treated well, but he’s going to have to give me his hot, sticky load...

Good night, honey... (giggle) daddy...get some sleep. I’m going to wake you up bright and early (whispering) and I’m not going to tell you how. (kissing, teasing whisper) You’ll have to find out.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
